Deus Ex - Of Knots and Bonds
by MetalPorSiempreDA
Summary: Fluffy smut with gratuitous bondage.


Deus Ex series developed by Ion Storm, Eidos Montreal, N-Fusion Interactive, Square Enix Montreal. Published by Eidos Interactive, Square Enix.

* * *

The moment the door closed behind them, Lebedev turned around and embraced Anna, lifting her between his arms. Anna's legs wrapped around his waist and her hands tangled behind his neck.

They collapsed on the dormitory's eternally undone bed. He kicked off his shoes.

Anna pushed Lebedev's coat off his shoulders as they kissed. "How long before you have to leave?" She asked while he helped her remove her boots.

"We have all the evening." He breathed. "Tonight. I don't have to travel until tomorrow at midday."

He supported the back of her head, keeping her close. His other hand held to the small of her back. "I was thinking we could use the chance..." His lips ran down her neck. "to try something a little bit different."

Anna gasped, fingers tangled on his hair. "I knew..." She felt him still with incredulity. "You need to learn to delete your search history. Specially at work."

Lebedev rose to face Anna, he placed a kiss to her lips. "And?" He asked teasingly.

"I got the impression you have some experience..." She sat firmly on his lap, legs wrapped behind his back. "Which makes me wonder why you never brought it up before."

"I had the impression it wouldn't be something you would want to do." He paused, examining Anna's expression. "I get the impression I was right."

"You were right."

"Fine." His reply was a whisper, and his lips returned to her neck. "Then let's move on from this."

"But..." And Anna removed one of her hands from his hair and pressed it to his chest, pushing him back to look him in the eyes. "But... with you.. I guess..." She bit her lip, unsure of how to express her thoughts. "If we went at it slowly."

"That goes without saying..." Lebedev went silent, watching Anna's expression.

"No gagging" She added. "And no cuffs."

"Fine." He placed a kiss to her forehead. "Anything else?"

"Don't expect me to do it back... at you?" Anna tried to regain some composure. "And, if I say to stop and you don't, I will deck you."

Lebedev wrapped his arms around Anna's body and pressed her closer. "Here I was hoping you would let me get you in a position from where that wouldn't be possible."

"I think that would require way more ropes than you could afford." Anna teased back.

Lebedev caressed her hair. "Then, what would you like to start with?" At Anna's heavy silence, he went on. "A blindfold?" He looked her in the eyes, saw her rattling expression. "Or we can leave it for another..."

"Shush that." Anna cut him off. "A blindfold sounds good."

Lebedev leaned on her, kissing deeply. One of his hands held onto the back of her head, and she felt the other looking for something beside the bed. When their lips parted, she felt him press a soft long piece of fabric to her hand. She examined the dark ribbon, and looked up. He waited for her approval.

Anna took in a deep breath and nodded.

A chill run down her spine as the ribbon blocked the light from her eyes, and her hands instinctively clawed on his shoulders.

As soon as the ribbon was tied firmly around her eyes, Lebedev's hands went to Anna's. "Easy." He whispered, guiding one of her hands to the back of her head. "Easy." He let her feel the knot. It was firm, but not tight, and she recognised she could easily undo it with one hand.

Anna sighted deeply, and allowed herself to relax in his arms. Lebedev guided her down, until her head was resting on the pillow.

She felt him undo the buttons of her shirt, and moved to allow him to pull it off. And again for him to discard her brassiere.

Anna relaxed, letting her arms hang freely to the sides, as Lebedev trailed her chest and belly with kisses, his hands tracing her form. Massaging her breasts.

Now, this was simple and familiar. The way he looked for every mark on her torso. Kissed and caressed every scar. Every cut and bullet mark. Even the insertion points for the subdermal armour under her skin.

She smiled to herself, closing her eyes beneath the fold. Lebedev placed a kiss behind her ear. "Turn around." He whispered.

"Ummhh?"

"Show me your back." He spoke again. "Trust me."

Anna let out a annoyed sight, but complied. She rested her forehead on the back of her hands.

She gasped when Lebedev placed a kiss to the small of her back. And then continued trailing all the way up her spine. His hands initiating the same routine of tracing her form. The marks on her skin.

His movements changed to a more steady, systematic pace, as he began to massage her shoulders and then on under. Anna felt her muscles crack, releasing tensions she had not even been aware she had been holding.

"You are awfully quiet." He said, placing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"This is so oddly relaxing." Anna replied. "I haven't felt this... this well since ever."

"Maybe we should leave it here." Lebedev offered, trailing his fingers up and down the sides of her torso.

Anna hummed pleasantly. "What else did you have in mind?"

She felt Lebedev tense above her. The movement of his hands showing doubt.

"Juan?"

She felt him sight. He leaned down to speak on her ear again. "Could I... tie your hands? Behind your back?"

Anna held her breath. Tension passed through her body and dissolved away, her muscles rejecting to abandon their relaxed state. "Yes."

Lebedev's hands took Anna's, and he guided her up to her knees. She stayed still, giving him her back. He rested his chin on her shoulder. Anna focused on his breath, matching every inhale and exhale.

He guided her hands to her back, holding them in place. "Is this comfortable?"

Anna nodded, and felt how he started to work a soft, thin cord around her wrists, and up her forearms. When it was done, she instinctively felt for the tension of the knots. Like the blindfold covering her eyes, they were firm but not tight, and allowed a gap form her to move without pain.

She leaned back on Lebedev's body, his arms wrapping around her, caressing her belly. His head rested on her shoulder and he breathed into her neck.

Anna allowed herself to feel small and vulnerable, enjoy the comfort and protection of his arms. She rarely allowed herself to lower her guard, and, seeing her like this, it occurred to Lebedev this was probably the first time he had ever seen her do so completely.

He placed a kiss to her cheek, his hands moving down to work on removing her pants. Anna extended her legs to help him. She let out a gasp when he started to massage her through her underwear.

Lebedev pressed his forehead to Anna's nape, his free hand grasping firmly to her shoulder. He helped her down from her knees, and turned her around so she could lay on her back.

Anna felt his forehead press against hers, and reached for a kiss.

His hand left her shoulder, and went down to remove her underwear.

As soon as it was off, his other hand returned to the massaging, thumb pressed softly to her clitoris, a finger slid inside of her. Anna's back arched, and his free arm wrapped around her back from under her arms to support her weight.

When another finger slid in, she let out a soft cry. Shutting her eyes, a single tear run down from them.

Lebedev's hand went still and he pressed a kiss to Anna's cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "It's ok. I'm sorry."

Anna leaned her face towards his, her lips looking for his mouth. "No. It didn't hurt. It's fine. I swear. Go on."

His hand resumed massaging her, though at a slower, more steady pace. She let out another gasp, and her back arched again. His arm remained firmly behind it. Finally, Anna let out a loud moan, and climaxed.

Her body relaxed, and Lebedev lowered her to the bed slowly. His hand keeping up the massage until his fingers were completely out of her.

"Out of curiosity..." he began, leaning on all fours above her. "How did you intend to deck me like this?"

After a few moments of quiet, Anna grinned. "Like this." She replied.

Lebedev barely managed to pull back, when Anna suddenly flexed her legs against her chest, and then kicked them up. Sliding her arms under and along them, back to the front of her body. And then, she jumped forward, making a grab for his shirt with her tied hands. He fell on his back, and Anna landed on top of him.

"How... what the hell, Anna?"

She let out a laugh. "I'm flexible." She replied, rocking her hips against his. "And you have an unfair amount of clothes more than me."

"Is that so?" He helped her unbutton his shirt with one hand, the other holding to her waist as he matched her movements. He followed to undo his trousers and kick them off.

Anna's hands reached down, and pulled his underwear off. She kissed his chest, resting down her forehead.

They slid into each other easily. What followed wasn't drawn out or soft. Neither of them were in the mood for that. And Anna smiled when she felt his orgasm between her legs.

She collapsed on top him, and Lebedev embraced her firmly. His hands working on the knots around her wrists, until the ropes fell freeing them. He pulled softly from the ribbon around her eyes, and it fell undone, too.

Anna tangled her legs with his, and pressed herself against his body. "I didn't actually hit you, did I?"

"Almost." Lebedev replied. "You are insane. I love you so fucking much."

"Sorry." She focused on his heartbeat. His breath, looking to match every inhale and exhale. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

No popular or canon ships. We sink in our canoes like men.

For reference, I ship Anna Kelso with Juan Lebedev. Yes, it's crack. No, I don't care. Yes, you are invited to jump on board this angst fuelled canoe.

I don't know jack-shit about bondage of BDSM in general. I tried to Google a bit on it while writing this, though.

Let me know if this is better of worse than 50SoG since we are about it.


End file.
